


April 7, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a late afternoon when Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell defeated Gentleman Ghost at the same time in Metropolis .





	April 7, 2002

I never created DC.

It was a late afternoon when Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell defeated Gentleman Ghost at the same time in Metropolis before they exchanged smiles.

THE END


End file.
